Dammit Hydra
by MortalKombatFanGirl
Summary: Pietro should be dead. But HYDRA revived him as their new weapon with a plan to brainwash/kill all the Avengers. Can Wanda and Clint save him before they get killed? Can they come to terms with their relationship? ScarletHawk fic.


**Never fear, a new story is here! This one** **came out of nowhere but I'm a sucker for kidnapping and torture stories. I even wrote that in To Love A Dark One! :D I think I need help. Thanks to SwifteForeverAndAlways.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

Pietro felt like he was drugged up. Reason why? His vision was blurry, and his senses were warped. On top of that he felt a gag in his mouth, keeping him from speaking. Rope was tied around his wrists and ankles. Pietro tried to twist and turn, to get any sense of direction or himself. "Don't attempt to struggle Maximoff" Pietro jerked towards the source of the noise. "Get him up" Two HYDRA henchmen surge forward and hoisted Pietro up as he struggled. "Whatcha want us do to with him boss?" One of the henchmen said. "Put him in the cell" The henchmen nodded and dragged Pietro off to the cells. Pietro stumbled by helplessly, unable to do anything but follow his captors. Pietro stumbled behind them, unable to talk and barely able to move because of the binds and gags. Once they got to the cells, the henchmen threw Pietro into one, locking him slowly sat up and against the wall, wincing slightly. He hurt all over, his body just ached badly. Pietro let out a soft sigh, wondering how he was alive. Sighing again, Pietro settled down against the wall of the cell and drifted off to sleep. Pietro rested through the night in the cell, cramped and uncomfortable, but miraculously alive.

The next morning, Pietro was awoken by HYDRA returning to his cell and pulling him out of it, dragging him away. HYDRA dragged Pietro off to one of their laboratories and strapped him in. Pietro was forced to stare at the screen as it moved in dizzying patterns over and over and over again. "Clear your mind Mr. Maximoff." A voice said, "You should do what is best. What is best is that you comply." Pietro shook his head. He wouldn't. He wouldn't comply. "Do what is best Mr. Maximoff." The voice said, "Comply and you will be rewarded." Pietro struggled. The man reached over and tightened the ties, "Comply and you will be rewarded Mr. Maximoff." "Sir, he's not falling under" "Dammit" Pietro forced himself to keep thinking about everything he had been thinking about, it kept him sane. "Comply and you will be rewarded." The voice continued. Pietro shook his head, refusing to comply. The HYDRA agent growled in frustration, they had to break Pietro somehow. Pietro kept the thoughts of his sister and friends in his mind. It was the only thing keeping him same.

"Put him back in his cell!" The HYDRA agent commanded. His henchmen nodded and dragged Pietro off, throwing him back in his cell.

* * *

Wanda was in her room at Avengers Tower, deeply asleep. She was dreaming, but it wasn't a good dream. It was a nightmare. "No...please. Don't." Wanda murmured, her Sokovian accent thickening as she mumbled in her sleep. Clint burst into her room at that moment and hurried over to her bedside, shaking her. "Wanda. Wake up." Clint said gently. Wanda jolted awake, breathing hard. "Wanda? Are you okay?" Clint asked gently. Wanda shook her head, the nightmare still in her mind. Clint hugged her. Wanda hugged back tightly. "What happened?" Clint asked gently, "Did you have a bad dream?" Wanda nodded. "I'm sorry for waking you." Wanda whispered.

"Don't be sorry." Clint said, "I've been awoken by nightmares before. They suck. Bad." "What happens in them?" "Laura, Lila, Coop, or Nate dying. Me killing them while being controlled by Loki. Losing y-" Clint cut himself off before he said the last one. Wanda turned to face Clint, silently raising an eyebrow at him. Wondering what he was going to say before he cut himself off. Clint shook his head and hugged Wanda again, "I know what nightmares are like." He repeated. Wanda nodded and wiped at her face, wiping away the tears from her dream. "Go back to sleep." Clint said gently, "It'll help to go back to sleep." Wanda nodded and slid back into the bed, closing her eyes and wishing for sleep to come upon her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the HYDRA hideout, Pietro slowly came back to consciousness. The last thing he remembered was being dragged back to his cell and falling asleep. Now he was sitting up, in a chair. He was once again gagged, and he felt tied around his chest and legs, tying him to the chair. Pietro squirmed, trying to get free from the chair. As much as Pietro struggled, he couldn't get free...

The next day at Avengers Tower, the Avengers were all hanging out when Stark got a message. "Yo! Incoming from HYDRA! They sent us a video." Stark called out. The Avengers all congregated around Stark as he pulled up the video. It was of Pietro, alive and in HYDRA's hands. Wanda pressed her hands to her mouth in silent shock. This had to be a trick. Her brother wasn't alive, she had felt his death. The video had to be fake. Just then, Dr. List appeared. He pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Pietro's head who whimpered in fear.

The Avengers couldn't do anything but watch. They didn't know what do to. They thought Pietro was dead, but now he was alive and had a gun pointed to his head. List said" We've just begun to break him" Pietro screamed against his gag. List grabbed his throat. Pietro stopped screaming but stared at List with wide, fear filled eyes. "He will be ours. And he will destroy you." List disconnected the video at that moment, leaving the Avengers in a stunned silence.

Wanda started crying, and Clint instantly wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tightly. Wanda began to sob at the comfort, knowing her brother was alive but in HYDRA's hands. Clint hugged her to his chest, running his fingers through the back of her hair. "We have to get him back" "I know. And we will."

 **Read and review!**


End file.
